In many areas of the packaging industry, there is a need for a packaging having a reclosure, which allows repeated opening or reclosing in order to remove goods stored in the package, for example, in portions and store sealed after the first opening. Such a package is known, for example from the patent application WO 2005/123535A1. The packaging described there has a pressure-sensitive adhesive label attached to the outer side of the packaging adjacent to that region at which the packaging is opened, as a reclosure.
This solution is presented as relatively disadvantageous in WO 2005/123535A1 and in order to avoid the problems discussed with this, a different solution is proposed in which no additional label is used but the reclosure is realized directly by the packaging film of the packaging. In this realization a zone is formed in the packaging film in which two adjacent layers are interconnected by a pressure-sensitive adhesive. The packaging can be repeatedly opened and closed along this zone. The reclosure is therefore integrated in the packaging film.
However, this solution is also beset by disadvantages inherent to the design because, for example, the loading capacity of the packaging film or its dimensional stability in the area of the opening of the packaging is limited by the mechanical parameters of the packaging film and the opening itself constitutes a mechanical interference of the structure of the packaging film. In particular, the handling of the reclosure has proved to be problematical because the packaging can become severely deformed in the area of its opening due to the pulling effect on the reclosure—i.e. when opening the reclosure. On the other hand, the closing of the reclosure can sometimes be difficult if the packaging is severely deformed in the area of its opening.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to further develop a method of manufacture for a flexible packaging film and such a packaging film of the type specified initially for a use in a packaging or for a use in a bag machine and to provide a pour-hole film strip so that the aforesaid disadvantages are obviated.